This invention relates to modified boots and more particularly to boots equipped with springs and adapted to provide novel effects in walking, jumping and running.
Shoes equipped with springs have been known heretofore. Such shoes have generally been equipped with coil springs removably attached to the underside of the shoe soles. The sought effect of the springs has generally been to provide a novel bouncing effect of interest for exercise and recreational pursuits. However, widespread use of such spring shoes has been thwarted by the unstable and unreliable characteristics of the bouncing effect and consequent accident possibilities. In those instances where special efforts were taken to ensure stability of the bouncing effect and safer use, there has been a loss in the maneuverability of the springs, particularly with respect to lateral thrusting movement. Such loss of maneuverability diminishes the versatility and recreational challenge of spring shoe devices.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide spring-equipped footwear having a stable bouncing effect.
It is another object of this invention to provide footwear as in the foregoing object having improved internal thrusting movement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide footwear of the aforesaid nature having improved safety in use.
It is still another object of this invention to provide footwear of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent form the following description.